The present invention relates to an automatic apparatus for bending metal sheets, sections and the like and more precisely the invention is concerned with a roll bending machine provided with a manually operable control device for remotely controlling, in a selective manner, the movements of the various bending rolls of the machine or for performing automatic execution of a bending cycle.